Quinte, Port Run
| subdivision_type1 = Autonomous Country | subdivision_name1 = City-State of Watersauga | subdivision_type2 = Crown colony | subdivision_name2 = Port Run | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | cantonese = 241 (20.1 %) | english = 614 (51.2 %) | french = 199 (16.6 %) | japanese = 137 (11.4 %) | putonghua = | arabic = | esperanto = | russian = | uyghur = | korean = | portuguese = | spanish = | other_languages = 9 (0.7 %) | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_km2 = 5.14 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_urban_km2 = | area_rural_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_total_ha = | area_land_ha = | area_water_ha = | area_urban_ha = | area_rural_ha = | area_metro_ha = | area_blank1_ha = | area_blank2_ha = | dunam_link = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_dunam = | area_water_dunam = | area_urban_dunam = | area_rural_dunam = | area_metro_dunam = | area_blank1_dunam = | area_blank2_dunam = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 16.5 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1200 | population_as_of = September 2012 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | population_change = 20 | population_change_from = 2010 | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Quinte (pronounced as KWIN-tee; Traditional Chinese: 堅迪; September 2012 est. population 1,200) is a principality located in north-central parts of the Watersauga crown colony of Port Run. Located immediately northeast of the colony's most populous city, Capitol City, the principality is often seen as a suburb and a part of the Greater Capitol City Area. However, by formal definition of the colonial government, Quinte is not part of the metropolitan area. However, increased urbanization in the principality has already been taken place due to this effect. Colonial Highway 4 (Quinte Highway) originally terminates in this principality, and therefore named after this principality. History During British administration in the 17th century, the British has set up a port on the Cosmoplay River. However, from the French colonization era, the market of the area was located in Saint-Martin-sur-la-nouvelle-Seine (now Jonquière). As a result, the British decided to build the Trans-Port One Railway (now administered by Trains Port Run across to the market, as well as a rail to Mainland Cosmoplay Region for trading purposes. The junction of the two rail lines intersected at what is now Quinte. Quinte is the surname of one of the rail engineers at the time. The Quinte Train Station was opened at the junction for transfer purposes in 1838, and shortly after, commercial activities occurred in the area in around 1841, followed by settlement first recorded in 1842. The area became an important trade and transfer hub for years to come. In 1918, the area became part of the Watersauga Protectorate State of Port Run, and under the reform of the administrative structure, the area was amalgamated into the Annexed Town of Port Run. In 1949, as Port Run became a Watersauga crown colony, it was incorporated into the Principality of Quinte. Recent urban sprawl of the Greater Capitol City Area allowed the principality to become much closer (in terms of distance) to the primary commercial hub of the colony. The principality began to transition from a transportation hub to a bedroom community in the 1980s, when commuting into Capitol City becomes common with an increase in private vehicle ownership. The area continues to experience rapid population growth as a bedroom community. In 2007, the first multi-storey residential building was completed in the principality. Since then, more condominiums are planned within the principality's boundaries to increase population without sprawling too much into the few remaining farmlands of the principality. Geography The principality generally lies on flat plains, with occasional rolling hills, just like much of the other parts of inland Port Run. The principality covers a little more than 5 km². Future Prospects An increase of urbanization is anticipated in the area due to its proximity to Capitol City. It is commonly regarded as being the next potential "giant suburb" after South State's developments. Quinte Centre project The Development Bureau of Port Run (DEVB) announced a plan in 2012 to revitalize the central portions of the principality. The project, titled "Quinte Centre", involves the reconstructions of the central parts of the principality. The plan was later approved in late 2012, with constructions beginning in 2013. The two tallest residential structure was torn down in early 2013, followed by the demolishment of the related roads in the area. The roads are realigned to become pedestrian friendly, widened and graded for the local traffic demands. Along Colonial Highway 4 a bunch of local shoppes opened, to create a pedestrian shopping destination for the local residents. Quinte Freight Train Station has been relocated to just east of the principality to give way to more residential developments in August 2013. High density developments are zoned and proposed near the existing Quinte Station, as well as the existing Colonial Highway 4. The farmland immediately east of the current developed areas of Quinte was acquired, and redevelopments into a medium-density residential area are proposed. The DEVB continued to look into the possibility of acquiring the farmland between Colonial Highway 104 and Colonial Highway 4 for further high density residential developments, to form a contiguous urban area from Capitol City. Transport The transportation network in Quinte is very complex, as it had started as a transportation hub of the colony in the first place (though this role now has transferred to Capitol City and Ashcottville). Quinte is located at the junction of the East-West Line of Trains Port Run and the Old Airport Railway (which runs north-south). Quinte Train Station is the interchange station between the two rails, as well as a commuter train station for passengers travelling into Capitol City. In addition, inter-principality train services and train services to Mainland Cosmoplay can also be accessed at this station. There is also a freight train station and a freight truck facility located beside the railway station. Used to be an important hub of freight traffic from the nearby agricultural farmlands, the role of this freight train station is decreasing as nearby farmlands have been acquired for residential developments. Farmlands further out from the principality prefer to use other freight train facilities to avoid city traffic. Colonial Highway 4 (Quinte Highway) formerly terminates in the principality. It has since been extended north towards the Port Run - Cosmoplay Region boundary, joining with Colonial Highway 104, and south towards the border, through principalities like Lin Heung Wai. The extensions were made in the 2000s. Prior to that, Colonial Highway 4 connects to Colonial Highway 1 only, which lies south of the principality, and an critical link to the rest of the colony. Various farm roads also exist in the area. Limited public bus service is available in the area, provided by the Capitol City Transit Commission (CCTC). More services are anticipated as more population move in. Nearby principalities Category:Port Run